Automated Names
Automated names are the names that automatically given by the game after your dragon's egg hatched. You can change these names to whatever you would like. However, changing dragon's name after the egg hatched would not considered as an automated name. Automated name could only be maximum of 9 characters in length. For our convenience, please do not add the inappropriate names. This is a complete database of all known autonames. Alpine Dragon *Al *Ben *Bonzo *Bruno *Dino *Erie *Frosty *Julian *Dhie *Keiko *Pooky *Dave *Sassi Armadillo Dragon *Alvin *Ancor *Bart *Ben *Bonzo *Bugsy *Chifi *Dhie *David *Dor *Elliot *Gaspy *Lobo *Milly *Nibbles *Severin *Swapnil Aztec Dragon *Ludo *Luz *Rodney *Govnoooooooo *Earth *Atwambe Bat Dragon * * * * Battery Dragon *Halo *Rov *Roxy *Luz *Yeray *Chifi *Julian * * Blizzard Dragon * * * * * Butterfly Dragon *Alvin *Scooter *Xili *Pomona *Hansu *JJ *Horacio Cactus Dragon *Beavis *Bink *Bud *Burat *Elliot *Fuffy *Koko *Pomona *Porky *Sparky *Sassi *Spooks Carnival Dragon * * * * * Carnivore Plant Dragon *Ancore *Bart *Bink *Bitz *Fuffy *Gaspy *Hansel *Halliwell *Pomona *Spooks Chameleon Dragon *Bart *Bobo *Bonzo *Elliot *Evia *Felix *Halo *Koko *Pebbles *Sassi *Halo *Blendous Chinese Dragon *Donghae *Ledongok *Xiaomei *Yaoming *Arigato *Fatchoy *Konghae *Chifi Cloud Dragon *Boo *Bugsy *Happy *Keiko *Luz *Nessie *Rodney *Sanderson *Splashy *Wallace *Xili Cool Fire Dragon *Bart *Bruno *Boo *Bunny *David *Erie *Frosty *Keiko *Luz *Nessie *Rodney *Rollo *Rupert *Wilbur *Yeray *Bobo *Julian *Emery *Xili *Pooky Coral Dragon *Ancor *Bink *Bruno *Bugsy *Corasonn *Dor *Fuffy *Roxy *Sanderson *Santi *Skipper *Splashy *Spooks *Wallace *Rupert Crystal Dragon *Ancor *Arthur *Bob *Boo *Bruno *Chuckles *Dan *Dialga *Dino *Estal *Hansu *Julian *Lex *Pax *Pura *Quinlan *Tor *Yeray Dark Dragon *Kasia *Kaspar *Eleanor *Shadow *Halliwell * * Dark Fire Dragon *Bruno *Bugsy *Bunny *Halliwell *Hansel *Nessie *Rodney *Spocky *Yeray Dandelion Dragon *Alvin *Bud *Bink *Boo *Chuckles *Emery *Fluffer *Frosty *Fuffy *Pooky *Rollo *Spooks Deep Forest Dragon * * * * * Diamond Dragon * * * * Dragonfly Dragon *Bink *Dor *Gaspy *Julian *Pomona *Roxy *Santi *Severin *Spooks *Sunny *Yanma Electric Dragon *Beamy *Boo *Dino *Evia *Felix *JJ *Parsifal *Quinlan *Halo *Yeray *Nere *Wilbur Emerald Dragon * * * * Flaming Rock Dragon *Ben *Bruce *Elliot *Ludo *Milly *Porky *Rodney *Xili Fluorescent Dragon *Ali *Beamy *Bunny *Dino *Emery *Erie *Evia *Gaspy *Gaston *Parsifal *Pooky *Ruben Firebird Dragon *Bud *Bink *Gaston *Gaspy *Lavados *Nessie *Nosey *Sassi *Spooks *Sunny *Pomona *Xili *Wilbur Flame Dragon *Algonzo *Ali *Bunny *Luz *Xili *Scooter Fossil Dragon *Sunny *Kevin *Marito *Pepito *Spooks *Blitz *Emery *Pooky *Bitz Gold Dragon *Beamy *Chifi *Evia *JJ *Lobo *Nosey *Halo *Probe Great White Dragon *Porky * * * * Gummy Dragon *Ancor *Fuffy *Ditto *Halo *Isaac *JJ *Dhie *Milly *Bruno *Parsifal *Pomona *Hennessy *Cedric *Ginug *Bugsy *Bobo *Evia *Beamy *Angemon Hedgehog Dragon *Koko *Ben *Bitz *Halliwell *Happy *Ruben *Elliot *Shadow *Spocky Hot Metal Dragon *Andres *Evia *Horacio *Parsifal *Pebble *luz *Melty *Scooter *Thunder *Rodney Ice Dragon *Dave *Emery *Frans *Frosty *Horacio *Pooky *Ruben *Wallace *Yeray Icecube Dragon *Ali *Bugsy *Erie *Frosty *Rollo *Pooky *Skipper *Frans Ice Cream Dragon *Roxy *Sanderson *Sunny *Wallace *Frosty *Jullienne *Happy *Velostrino Jade Dragon *Izzy * * * King Dragon *Dor *Yeray *Kontol *Peju *Peler Lantern Fish Dragon *Beamy *Beavis *Cedric *Evia *Halo *Roxy *Ruben *Rupert *Sanderson *Skipper *Splashy *Wallace *JJ *Lanturn *Requitment Tavern Laser Dragon *Daffy *Evia *Halo *JJ *Nessie *Nosey *Rodney *Scooter *Xili *Beamy Lava Dragon * * * * Legendary Dragon *Alvin *Ancor *Cedric *Gaston *Bunny *Spiky *Pax *Pura *Tor *Dan Mercury Dragon *Dor *Happy *Lex *Lobo *Rusty *Splashy *Sunny *Wallace Medieval Dragon *Chifi *Cedric *Hansu *Quinlan *Rocko *Severin *Xili *Lobo *Dor Mirror Dragon *Andres *Arthur *Bruno *Cedric *Daffy *Isaac *Nibbles *Pax *Ruben *Rusty *Spiky *Wilbur *Pura *Tor *Quinlan *Yeray Metal Dragon *Andres *Severin *Ruben *Dor * * Mojito Dragon *Cedric *Fuffy *Spooks *Ruben *Kimberly *Rusty *Finn *Yeray Moose Dragon *Beamy *Parsifal *Gaspy *Rollo *Erie *Evia *Pusy *Pooky Music Dragon * * * * Mud Dragon *Bruno *Bunny *Dino *Ellio *Finn *Koko *Milly *Muk *Porky *Roxy *Skipper *Sparky *Splashy *Wallace *Sanderson Nature Dragon *Skipper *Spooks *Nere *Nadia Neon Dragon *Bitz *Cedric *David *Evia *Felix *Halo *Happy *Horacio *JJ *Julian *Kaspar *Nosey *Parsifal *Rupert Nenufar Dragon *Spiky *Bruno *Bud *Bunny *Fuffy *Halo *Horacio *Ludo *Nibbles *Pomona *Rupert *Sanderson *Sunny Paladin Dragon *SoekarnoD *Dave *Dino *Hatta *Sudirman *Dewantara *Chuckles *Porky *Halo *Yeray Paradise Dragon * * * * * Pearl Dragon *Frosty *Horacio *Dor *Julian *Pooky Penguin Dragon *Bitz *Bruno *Emery *Frosty *Nipples *Izzy *Keiko *Pooky *Skipper *Kowalsky *Rico *Private *Spocky Petroleum Dragon *Kaspar *Lex *Izzy *Finn *Muk *Oily *Wallace *Roxy *Hansel *Bugsy Pirate Dragon *Sanderson *Blitz *Luffy *Milly *Skipper *Yeray *Roxy Plankton Dragon * * * * * Platinum Dragon *Bruno *Severin *Milly *Dor *Emery *Henny *Hansu *Pooky *Chifi *Yeray *Rocko *Horacio Poo Dragon *Ben *Elliot *Felix *Halliwell *Horacio *Kasia *Kesheek *Porky *Roxy *Skipper *Sanderson *Spocky *David Pure Dragon *Bangsat *Tahi *Bool *Anjink *Finn *Nibbles *Lex *Arthur *Tor *Ludo *Nere *Horacio Pure Dark Dragon *Ancor *Daffy *Sparky *Horacio *Dhie *Santi *Bruno Pure Electric Dragon *Dhie * Dor Pure Fire Dragon *Hansu *Milly Pure Nature Dragon *Katrina *Marko *Rene *Bustamante *Turyok *Bumbay *Arabo Pure Metal Dragon *Frans *Milly *Rusty Pure Sea Dragon *Quinlan Pure Terra Dragon *Bugsy *Adinda *Dhie *Karmanudin *Julian *Bruno *Tayson Rattlesnake Dragon *Bink *Bruno *Bud *Bunny *Fuffy *Halliwell *Hansel *Happy *Kaspar *Nibbles *Nere *Spocky *Boo Robot Dragon *Andres *Luz *Scooter *Servin Ruby Dragon * * * * Sea Dragon *Roxy *Sanderson *Skipper *Wallace Seahorse Dragon * * * * * Seashell Dragon *Splashy *Roxy *Santi *Sparky Sky Dragon *Wilbur * * * * * Snowflake Dragon *Ali *Cedric *Daffy *Ben *Rupert Soccer Dragon *Andres *Bugsy *Chuckles *Dino *Emery *Erie *Frosty *Javi *Hansu *Horacio *Julian *Nere *Nessie *Izzy *Pooky *Xili *Guaje *Messi *Milly *Soccer Star Dragon *Ali *Andres *Beamy *Ben *Bobo *Bonzo *Dave *Evia *Halo *JJ Steampunk Dragon * Chifi * Cedric * Alifia * Anissa * Adinda * Clara * Chindoliza * Dor * Lobo * Sunny Storm Dragon *Ali *Alvin *Bunny *Halo *Kasia *Quinlan *Sanderson *Splashy *Poopy *Parsifal Spicy Dragon *Chuckles *Felix *Fuffy *Nessie *Rodney *Spooks *Xili Terra Dragon *Ancor *Ben *Bonzo *Boo *Elliot *Milly *Nibbles *Porky *Kokko *Happy Tropical Dragon *Ben *Bink *Frans *Fuffy *Gaston *Koko *Ludo *Sunny *Pomona *Porky Vampire Dragon *Bitz *Frans *Hansel *Luz *Milly *Sassi *Scooter *Sunny Venom Dragon *Heri *Ardan *Supriadi *Sutanto *Sudarsono *Iwan *Bahraini *Koko *Chuckles *Kaspar Volcano Dragon *Ali *Ben *Nessie *Nibbles *Porky *Rodney *Xili *Yeray *Luz *Cedric Waterfall Dragon *Bonzo *Gaston *Koko *Milly *Porky *Roxy *Skipper *Splashy *Wallace *Ben Wind Dragon *Ali *Bart *Cedric *Dan *Felix *Isaac *Lugia *Pax *Pura *Yeray Wizard Dragon *Milly *Rasaman *Doni *Cagur Zombie Dragon *Bitz *Chifi *Dave *Dor *Izzy *Lobo